sister vs sister
by imagin wolf
Summary: peace has returned to national city Maggie has tracked down Alex's where's about to jump city and will stop at noting to bring her back while Kara is torn in between helping Alex or threating her as an alien threat. mean while Lillian Luther is paling to Alex to her side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A kinky night

Me and Jhone will search from the sky while Maggie you take a search party out look from the ground be sure to look through every ally ways and if you find her don't engage just call us and wait said Jhone alright move out.

At L-corp Lena and a team of scientist wore making lead Kryptonite bullets for the deo agents and for Maggie while her team was working Lena was in her office working on a lead-gray and yellow rock. Miss Luther so far we have made 300 pounds of ammo would you like to make more asked a woman in a lab coat Lena then looks up from her work you stop for the night you and your team can leave said Lena yes mama said the woman and left. An hour had passed it was now 11:00 at night.

Lena was now making the new rock into bullets suddenly a man knocks on her door whos there said Lena but the man didn't respond. It's late what do you want asked Lena the man then brakes the door down and walks in and knocks Lena down who are what do you want she asked. That's enough said a short woman behind the man well what is my genius daughter up to now said Lillian Luther. What do you want now mother said Lena as she got up I saw the news about the Danvers agent and I would like your help to find her said Lillian.

I won't help you and even if I did help I don't know where she is I want you to make a special control collar. Never Alex has already been under someone and now I want her to work for me said Lillian she almost killed Supergirl with her on my side I can break your dear brother out of prison and have Alex finish off Kara and who knows if all goes as planned superman will be next. Explained Lillian know if you don't get to work on the collar I will make sure your friend Maggie won't be the same again you have a week to finish the collar here's the list of things I want built into it said Lillian she and the man left the room.

Lena then went to her secret lab below her office and walked up to a door pushed in a code inside her lab was a picture of herself lex and their mother when she was child. Lena then took a big sigh and moved the picture aside behind it was a keypad she then type the code in a small door opens up side a was high tech like coller. She then takes out the collar and puts it in a suitcase with a locks and a anther keypad.

And leaves her lab she then gets into her car and hides the case under her seat drives to Kara's apartment. Kara have you seen or hear Alex yet asked Maggie no I don't see her said Kara what about you she asked no the allys are clear no sign of her. We searched the entire city so she must have left national city said Jhone but could she have gone asked Kara let just meet back HQ tomorrow morning said Jhone.

Once back at her apartment Kara noticed Lena's car outside she flow down to greet her lover. Kara I need to speak with you said Lena as she looked around her surroundings let get inside first said Lena holding the suitcase. once inside Lena puts suitcase down Kara my mother came by a couple of hours ago knows everything about Alex she is looking for Alex to control her and have her kill me said Kara Lena then nodded her head slowly she is forcing me to build a control collar for her.

I have the collar with me but I have already made it about two weeks ago but I don't want my mother to have so am giving it to you said Lena as she opens the suitcase. Kara then picks it up and looks at it so what can this one do asked Kara well it depends on what you want your subject to do but if the subject doesn't obey the person can shock he/she, or can use a loud or silent hearing wave but the most worst method I put in was needle injection it can inject lead kryptonite or sleeping darts.

Why would make such a thing anyway asked Kara when Alex came to my apartment held me as her hostage I was actually scared of her she was so unpredictable. Kara then sighed for a moment thank you Lena for telling and giving me this said Kara maybe we use it when we find Alex to bring her back said Kara.

jump city

so what bring you here to a strip club asked a bartender woman just looking for something fun to eat said Alex as she took sip of her drink. Well if that's what you're looking for I have a girl that might be able help you out said the woman she then leaves the bar and comes back with a brown hair woman dressed in a black under were and sports bar whats her name asked Alex her eyes narrowed looking at her my is Alisa said the woman give her chance if helps I am willing to join in said the brown-blond woman I never knew name said Alex them is Roxcey said the woman.

They then lead Alex to a back room Alisa then gentle push Alex down onto a soft couch while Roxcey took off her clothes only to be wearing boxers and a sports bar as well. Alisa then slowly climbs onto Alex's lap kisses her from Alex then grabbed hold of her but checks and played with them. Well it seems this isn't your first time doing this said Alisa well it my first time doing it two said Alex Roxcey then sits next to Alex kisses her neck while Alisa then opens Alex pants and slips her fingers down Alex's underwear. Roxcey then took Alisa place and sat in Alex lap and unzipped her jacket while Alisa played with Alex's clit. Alex then turned red as she was slowly starting to come why don't we finish at my place said Alex the two woman looked at each other sound fun said Roxcey.

They then walked out of the club into a alleyway suddenly Alex's veins started glowing red causing Alex to feel a burning sensation. Alex's eyes then turned red in a split second Alex grabs hold of Alisa by her neck Alex then smells Alisa you will do just fine growled Alex then bits down on the woman's neck and rips at her chest until she stopped moving Roxcey then just stood there and watched as Alex started eating at woman's body.

Am still ready for to finish said Roxcey Alex then stops eating and stands up and looks at Roxy Alex then walks up to her pulls her close by her waist and kisses her.

Alex then takes Roxy by her hand and leads her to her motorcycle hold on said Alex the woman then grabs hold of Alex waist suddenly Alex was having a flashback of Maggie holding onto her the same way Alex then shakes her head snapping back to reality. And drove off heading back to her room at a motel once there Alex and Roxy went into Alex's checked out room Alex then takes off her jacket and shirt and picks up Roxy and carries her to her bed.

So are you going to kill me next asked Roxcey no your co-worker seemed fun to kill said Alex her eyes then turned red again as her red wolf-like fur was slowly growing down the spine of her back. Roxcey then gets undress and pushes Alex onto her bed and crawls on top of her and kisses her she then takes off the rest of Alex clothes off it's your turn to now said Roxy as she was licking Alex's breaths okay what do you have in mind asked Alex as she was slightly moaning.

Something kinky how about you give it to me ruff said Roxy as she was fingering Alex. Are you sure said Alex as she moaned yes said Roxcey in a instances Alex growls and flips Roxcey over onto the bed with Alex now on top suddenly red wolf-like fur started growing. So this you in your mutated form said Roxcey I can change if you want said Alex no don't said Roxy and so they continued until they fell asleep with Roxy laying on Alex now back to her human form.


	2. Chapter 2 opration bring Alex back

Chapter two

Operation bring Alex back

Alright so we searched everywhere but noting not even alien reading appeared said Jhone as he Kara, Maggie and Lena wore looking at big monitor. Even if we did find her what would do with her asked Lena the others then looked at her we help her said Maggie.

Sir there's something you might hear on the news said a deo staff they then look up at the news we have breaking news in jump city. A woman's body half eaten was found in an alleyway police believe it was a pack of street dogs. We will bring more news as we find out more said the newsman do you think it could be Alex asked Lena maybe I can email Clark he might be able help find Alex said Kara.

We need to go to the city said Maggie wait let's wait and see if another attack happens if it's the same we will leave for jump city then said Jhone. As the others wore getting ready Kara went to Alex's office to use her laptop. She then notice a picture of Alex and herself from when they took down their first bad guy as a team.

Maggie then finds Kara on the laptop so are really going to ask Clark for help asked Maggie I don't know if I should do it. Why not he seems just like you he doesn't kill people either said Maggie that is true but if this is Alex doing she won't give it a second thought in killing anyone now explained Kara and even if we do bring her back what are going to do next just lock her up said Kara

No we are going to help her we will get her back said Maggie but Maggie she killed incent people it might more safer for everyone to treat her as an alien threat said Kara she then closes the laptop and leaves the office. I will find you Alex said Maggie she then opens up Alex's laptop and starts to track Alex's recent card pay. The last time she used her card was about four weeks ago in jump city for a motel room.

Maggie then copies down the info and deletes the history am coming Alex said Maggie.

The next morning in jump city

Roxy woke up in Alex's arms and gets out of bed she then fell to the floor and noticed her left leg and hips wore bruised shit whispered Roxy. She then gets back up and lamp to the bathroom as she was about to take a shower she then saw wolf-like claws marks on her back, up and down the front side of her body. Once she was done she then leaves the room for an hour and comes back with food and coffee.

Alex then wakes up to the smell of the food and sees Roxy drinking a cup I brought you some breakfast said Roxy. So I was hoping would tell me how ended up the way you are said Roxy how bad is it asked Alex Roxy then undresses and shows Alex am sorry said Alex don't be it was kinda nice but it was the aftermath that took me by surprise.

Do have a tablet or laptop asked Alex yeah I will go get it said Roxy she then gives the tablet to Alex this is what happened to me and there wore other victims as well said Alex she then gives back the tablet to Roxy she starts the video. Once the she was done watching she then looks at Alex so they kidnapped you and other people and mutated you said Roxy.

Yes but for some reason I had goal set on killing Supergirl but then some strange woman kept me from doing it so I left. Explained Alex she then finishes her coffee so will I see you again asked Roxy if there's no trouble then I will stay said Alex then I will be back at 6:00 after class said Roxy what do you mean asked Alex in day I go to college and by night work as a striper explained Roxy this is my last year then I will graduate. So what is your career choice asked Alex I am studying zoology and biology said Roxy.

I did biology when I was in college said Alex Roxy then went over to Alex and kissed her I will be back later said Roxy she then went out the door. Suddenly a wave of flashback hit Alex showing herself watching Maggie leave for work and herself being kissed goodbye from Maggie who hell is that woman said Alex. She then gets dressed for the day once done lays back down on her bed.

Back at national city

Maggie was back at Alex's apartment packing some clothes and gear she even packed lead kryptonite pullets and sleeping needles. Maggie then hears a knock on the door Kara? Said Maggie why are you here said Maggie am sorry about the talk we had said Kara she then saw Maggies bags packed where are you going asked Kara. Am going to bring Alex back said Maggie so you found her asked Kara Maggie nod her yes where is she asked Kara jump city. I still think we should wait and see if she's really there said Kara I can't wait any longer I miss her Kara said Maggie she then closes her suitcase.

Fine I will call Jhone said Kara then we will go said Kara I will see you there tomorrow said Jhone as he and Kara wore talking over the phone. Back jump city Alex was watching Tv as she was drinking a bottle of beer. Alex's veins then started glowing red again Alex then yells in pain and falls to the floor she then get up and pulls kryptonite out of her bag the pain then stopped as quickly as it came.

Alex then goes outside and goes to her motorcycle and drives off about 30 minutes passed as she drove she then comes across the collage Roxy goes to. Alex then picks up Roxy's sent and goes inside she then noticed students wearing lab coats covered in blood as two them wore pushing a cart of a dead baby cow suddenly two boys wore playing with legs of the cow.

One of them hit Alex with the leg am sorry said boy as went pick up the Alex grabs it and pulls off a small chunk of meat and gives the leg back. She then continues down she then eats the piece of cow Alex then come to a room where more students wore sitting down doing chemistry. They then start to clean up as they wore Alex then suddenly felt a wave of rage wash over herself she then saw a red kryptonite.

Alex what are you doing here asked Roxy I actually don't know why am here said Alex oh I made you something in class today said Roxy she then gives her a small grey box. Alex then opens it saw red kryptonite anther wave of rage washed over her again as she looked at it. Thank you said Alex Roxy then hugs Alex and they leave they get on Alex's motorcycle As started her bike she felt Roxy holding on to her around her waist they same the way as Maggie would.

Another flash of memories came up in Alex mind showing herself with Maggie riding a motorcycle with Maggie holding on to her who is she? Said Alex to herself they drive off heading back to the motel.


	3. Chapter 3 the sreach

Chapter three

The search

Maggie slow down it we still have another two hours until we are there said Kara Maggie then ease off the gas pedal so when we get to jump city I think we should check into a hotel or something then we can go to the alleyway where the cops found the body said Kara. Oaky but when we find her we do not attack her said Maggie.

Back in national city

Miss Luther I found out where Alex is said a man where is she asked Lilian jump city shit said Lilian whats wrong asked the man that's where Clark Kent is he is super if he wore to find out a Luther is in jump city we will never get to Alex explained Lilian. So what should we do asked the man we wait and hope Kara can bring her back until then we wait said Lilian.

Jump city

Alex and Roxy had made it back to their motel room once inside Alex had grabbed a bottle of drink poor herself and Roxy a glass so how about tomorrow we go out asked Roxy sure answered Alex she then lays in Roxy's lap and they talked as they watched tv.

The next morning Kara and Maggie had checked into a hotel room Maggie then comes out of the bathroom and puts on her leather jacket as she was about to leave Kara grabs her arm. are you really going back out already we haven't been here for an hour and you're going back out said Kara. I have to find her said Maggie and we will just wait until evening as its gets dark if Alex did kill that woman then she might doing it again at night explained Kara. Suddenly Kara hears a knock on the door she then opens it Jhone you made it said Kara as she lets him in me and my team are outside we will be in the vans don't want to check out a room no thanks said Jhone I will send two men under cover so they might find something out said Jhone he leaves the room.

at the daily plaint

Clark did you hear about the woman from the strip club asked Lois yeah heard so do really think it was stray dogs I actually think it was something else said Clark. Good tonight lets go back to where it happened said Lois I don't think that's a good idea said Clark come on you will be there she whispered. Okay said Clark giving in.

Alex and Roxy wore at a shopping mall so what do you think of this asked Roxy as showed Alex a black dress with green stitching design going the waist and back area. It looks nice said Alex Roxy then goes back into the changing room Alex then takes out the rock Roxy made for her Alex then feels a sudden heat flash and her eyesight went bullary then back to normal.

Okay shall we start looking for something for you to where asked Roxy yeah said Alex as they wore looking at the dresses Roxy the shows Alex red dresses how about this one asked Roxy suddenly Alex as another flashback but this showed herself wearing red dresses and Maggie in a suit dancing Alex then rubs her eyes and shakes her head are you okay asked Roxy.

I just had another memory come back do you want to sit down asked Roxy no am fine said Alex she then saw a black dress a gray stitching. This one will do said Alex as they went to the check out Roxy noticed a black and red leather jacket with a red design of a red wolf head howling once at the check out Alex paid for the two dresses with Roxy behind before she left went back and bought the leather jacket cough back up with Alex before she noticed. So about we eat dinner out tonight said Roxy okay I want red lobster said Alex okay we will go to red lobster they then leave the mall.

Once back to the motel Alex went to the bathroom while Roxy puts the box with the leather jacket under the bed and puts the dresses in the draws Alex then comes out and walks up behind Roxy and wraps her arms around Roxy waist and kisses her neck. Don't you think we should do it tomorrow night after the dance asked Roxy but you're so irresistible said Alex as she kisses her neck again maybe it's your bloodlust talking how about we go out and kill some low life so you can eat and if that doesn't work you can have your way with me tonight said Roxy.

Okay but we will have to make the red lobster dinner plan tomorrow said Alex as she put on her jacket.

They then get on Alex's motorcycle Alex then put the red rock in her pocket suddenly a bone breaking pain shots into Alex upper back but she ignores it drives off with Roxy holding onto her waist.

At the hotel

Okay it's getting late said Maggie she then put the kryptonite ball into her pocket and loads her gun Lena had made Kara puts on her Supergirl uniform and put regular clothes over it don't you ever burn up where both asked Maggie sometimes said Kara she then puts collar in her bar. They then leave the room while Jhone takes to the night sky fly over jump city.

Alex and Roxy then park the motorcycle in parking garage okay the daily plant has four alleyway behind it as soon as I find someone I will call then you drive to my location said Alex okay Alex said Roxy Alex then turns around and Roxy went up to her kissed her I love you said Roxy I love you to replied Alex they then kissed again.

Kara and Maggie wore out in the middle section of the city waiting for a sign of Alex hey how about we go to the daily plant why they might know something we don't said Kara okay said Maggie then starts the SUV. Alex makes her way to an alleyway behind the daily plant and watches Lois going in suddenly the same stabbing pain shoot through her back Alex starts coughing until she coughed up blood. Alex then continues to follow Lois until she went to the same Alleyway where she killed the striper woman that night Alex then watches Lois look around.

Lois then noticed green blood stains on the lower part of the brick wall Alex then mutates into her wolf form Alex then makes low growl Lois then turns around but no one was there she then hears Alex growl again Alex then calls Roxy to come to her location Roxy then drives off heading to her Alex then waits until Lois was under her Alex then jumps down on top of Lois Alex snarls and starts crawling at her Lois was kicking and screaming as Alex was tearing her apart. Alex then tries to bite into Lois through but Lois shield herself with her arms causing Alex to bite her arms Lois then noticed a piece of a rusty pipe and tries to Alex with it but it broke due to Alex skin under the fur. Lois then wacks it angst Alex head causing to let go Lois then starts limbing away until she went into the road.

Alex then runs after her just as was about to tackle Lois a red flash grabs hold of Alex and throws into a parked car Alex then looks up and sees Superman she then punches him but he blocks Alex then dropkicks him causing him to fall she then pins him down punches over and over again Clark then kicks Alex off himself. And rams her into a wall causing them to fall into a building Alex then gets up as does Clark people then started running out of the room they wore now in Alex then runs towards Clark and Clark does the same.

But Alex then jumps over him and grabs hold of his shoulder and kicks his keen inwards Clark then yells in pain and punches Alex sending her flying across the room suddenly pieces of the ceiling started falling Alex then walks towards Clark when a little girl was yelling in fear and pain Alex then turns around and saw a little girl and pinned down by a large piece of ceiling her mom trying desperately to get her out mommy am scared said the girl Alex then walks away from Clark but before she could Clark grabs hold of her leg Alex then roundhouse kicks him to the floor and kicks at his head goes over the girl and mom leave us alone said the mom protecting her child.

Then gently moves the woman out of the way lefts the ceiling off the girl she then pick up the girl gives her to the mother thank you said the mother. We're trapped said the mother Alex then goes over to a wall punches at it twice thank you said the girl they then leave Alex then hears police sirens and smells Roxy coming. If only Kara would be this easy to kill said Alex she then leaves the building and sees Roxy parked the police are coming said Roxy Alex then kisses her and gets on and they drive off.

Kara there's troubles at a street section near the daily plant said Jhone okay said Kara we are almost at the area said Maggies she then steps on it picking up more speed. Once there Kara and Maggie got out and went to look around Jhone land and changes back to his human form. What happened here asked Maggie we don't know but she might said a policeman she then saw the mother and her child sitting in ambulance. What happened here superman and a strange creature just broke through a wall while fighting each other but as they wore they wore also causing damage to the building causing it to crumble my daughter was cough under some rebel I tried pulling her but I couldn't then this wolf creature superman was fighting she helped save my child said the mom this wolf creature what did it look like asked Kara.

Well like I said it looked like a wolf but on two feet as if it was a werewolf and it was red with red eyes but when she helped me her eyes turned green for scened then back to red and lifted up the rebel and we got out of there said the woman thank you said Maggie she and Kara then walked away Alex was she fought superman said Maggie Kara there's something you might need to see said Jhone they then go over to where Jhone was standing Clark said Kara she keenly beside him we have to get him out of here said Kara she then picks him his right keen is broken.

Jone then helps Kara put Clark in the back while Maggie started to car and they head back to the hotel.

Back at the motel Roxy was checking Alex for wounds well the only thang I see is the bros on your stomach said Roxy so happened to Superman asked Roxy well I didn't kill him but I broke one of his keens said Alex do you think we should move asked Roxy no we weren't followed we should be safe said Alex they then get ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4 powers

Chapter four

powers

the next morning Alex and Roxcey got ready for tonight's college dance Roxcey made breakfast for the two of them. When you're done eating I want to get you to the pawn shop there's a friend of my that I had to make you something said Roxcey. But I will need that rock I made its part of it said Roxcey Alex then takes the rock out of her pocket.

Back at the hotel

Kara, Jhone, and Maggie explained everything to Clark so Alex might be dangerous? Asked Clark no she is dangerous she killed an innocent woman and she almost killed Lena said Kara. So what are going to do when you find her I just need to get this around her neck said Kara as she shows Clark the collar Lena gave her. So where do we find this girl asked Maggie as she shows Clark the picture of Roxy on Alex motorcycle I remember doing a report on her class they found a way to make a sliver she is now a senior at Rougarou university said Clark they have college party tonight I was going to go but it seems you guys might need my help tonight said Clark he then slowly gets up. Are sure asked Kara Alex completely shadred your keen said Kara I will be fine let go wait out at the college said Clark they then leave the room.

Maggie aren't you coming asked Jhone I need time to think said Maggie it's about Alex isn't you still think you can reach her don't you asked Jhone he then comes back into the room and on the other bed across from her Maggie just looks at him and lowers her head I love her too but in the end we need to do what is best come there a shooting range at a pawn shop I saw last night it might do you some good said Jhone.

Once at the pawn shop Roxcey and Alex went inside hey Roxcey said a man so who is this asked the man her name is Alex said Roxcey so did you finish the three things I asked for yes just come in the back Alex why don't you wait out here its not time for you see it yet said Roxcey Alex then looks at her with a confused look don't worry said Roxcey. Two then went in the back the man then closed the door your girlfriend cute said man oh come on am sure you already found your date for the dance said Roxcey yeah his is name is Link said the Man can't wait to meet him said Roxcey.

Okay these three suits I made are a strong fabric that changes with her body from human and into wolf I this one is a leather vest and pants put in green to go with the black said the man. What's the next one asked Roxcey this black and red this is a three-piece set all black long sleeve shirt black combat pants and black vest no whats the third one asked Roxcey. This dark gray and green is a lightweight armor that can change with Alex's body from her human form and wolf form here were combat pants and long sleeves shirt with green stitching now the there is a small protection in the cloths itself but for now the shirt has an armer teach that when active it can cover any part of her upper body but it mainly it covers. Her shoulders ribs and the back of her back this will is one I will take said Roxcey she then gives her friend a hug and six hundred dollars it's all I have but I will have more soon don't worry you help me find a date for the dance lets call it even said the man. Oh one more thing can you make a neckless with this rock asked Roxcey sure I will be done I can give it at the dance thanks oh I do have a weapon for your friend out there come.

They then come out where Alex was looking at the guns and knives Alex there's something I would like to give you It cost my father 9 million dollar but I think you should have it said the man Alex then takes it and pulls it out the case a kryptonite sword said Roxcey suddenly Alex has flashback of herself wearing a kryptonite suit and fighting Kara with kryptonite sword. Are you alright asked the man am fine said Alex she then put the sword back thank you said Alex suddenly the door swings open Alex then steps back it's them said Alex is someone after you not me but Alex come you can leave out back said the man.

Roxcey and Alex then leave through the back door of the shop. How can I help you today said the man we would like to use the shooting range said Jhone sure said the man just as Jhone and Meggie wore about to follow him Jhone then hears a motorcycle starting right outside Maggie then sees the woman from the video clip driving with Alex. That's Alex said Maggie are sure asked Jhone yeah friend of yours asked the man kinda of said Jhone they then run out the store and get into a deo SUV.

Jhone then catches up to Roxcey and Alex they're right on our tail said Alex. Roxcey then looks back I got an idea said Roxcey she then drives faster and turns left leaving the city behind Roxcey then leads Jhone and Maggie on a rough dirt road hang on Maggie said Jhone as they drive through the woods. Suddenly Roxcey makes a sudden turn to the right but fakes it and turns left causing Jhone to almost hit a tree.

Are you alright asked Jhone yeah am fine where did they go asked Maggie not sure but they couldn't have gone too far. Jhone then starts the SUV and follows the motorcycle tracks they then come up to a large mansion house suddenly. A large black German shepherd dog ran up to the SUV barking and growling at them it then jumped up onto the SUV and howling then six more german shepherd dogs came out growling and barking as they surrounded them. There's too many of them said Maggie. STOP yelled a woman the black dog's ears perked up it then got off the SUV and ran to the woman's side and sat then the others then gathered and formed a path. The woman and the black dog walked up to Maggie window she lowers it to speak why are here trust passing asked the woman in a strong but kind voice. We are looking for two women they lead us into the woods and we followed their tracks here explained Maggie. Well if I know there is intruders my dogs would tear them apart if they felt I was in any danger said the woman she then pets the dog's head now as you can see its dark out, its late and most of all you don't have search warrant said the woman now unless you need help please leave the area the way you came said the woman.

Yes mama sorry said Jhone he then pulls the SUV in reverse and they leave the area the woman the walks into her mansion home. She then puts out seven bowls of water out for the dogs okay you can come out now said the woman. Roxcey and Alex then come out of the basement thanks nana said Roxcey now tell me who are those people asked the woman Roxcey then looks at Alex she nodes her head they are a special team called deo agents they are like cops but they go after much bigger things explained Alex. Then why are they chasing you and my granddaughter well I use to be a member but I was kidnapped and they did something to me.

Like what asked the woman Alex then took a deep breath as Roxcey held her hand Alex eyes then turned red as red far started growing all over her. So they mutated you yes but for some reason they even put a chip in my head but ever since the deo removed it I was never the same again the last thing I remembered was fighting off a team of agents then I was drugged. Then I came here explained Alex I see you two must be hungry said the woman I have some catfish and yellow rice said the woman I love some nana said Roxcey and you Alex yes please she answered.

Just Alex got up the woman then noticed large blood stains on Alex left and right upper back on both back shoulders. Did they do this to you asked the woman do asked Roxcey she too then saw the blood stains Alex did you know you wore hurt no I didn't feel anything? Roxcey you go get the food wormed up I will fix up Alex's wounds in the lab said the woman she then leads Alex down stares.

The woman then does a beat on the door and it slides open okay just take your shirt off and have a site the woman then comes back with eyeglass. Okay I need you to lay down on your stomach said the woman Alex did as she was told the woman then looks close into Alex's wounds and was shocked at what she saw what looked like bones slowly growing outers of Alex upper back. It appears young lady you aren't done mutating said the woman.


	5. Chapter 5 powers part two

Chapter five powers

Part two

So why am I still changing asked Alex I just meet you less then two hours I don't know said the woman all I do you is you're still mutating explained the woman. Thanks said Alex as she puts her shirt back on they then go back to the living room where Roxcey was eating her food sorry couldn't wait it taste so good said Roxcey as she was eating now Roxcey what have I told you about talking while eating. The woman and Alex then start eating their food so nana hows the dog breeding going well actually I am already got a full waiting list hopefully Uma will deliver a healthy litter of pups said the woman I give her and my other dogs the best dog food said the woman.

Well nana it's getting late we better head back said Roxcey are you sure what if those people are still out there asked the woman what do you want to Alex asked Roxcey I don't want to put you in danger I will go search the area said Alex I will have Uma and the others help you said the woman. I will be back soon Roxcey said Alex she then goes outside with Uma following behind her. Roxcey how did you find this woman asked Nana well I wanted some spending money and since I learned how to mix drinks I took work at a strip club explained Roxcey why would you do that you could have asked me to send you money said the old woman but I need to start earning my own money said Roxcey. Besides I love her said Roxcey am happy for you deer but she could be dangerous to be with said the woman those people wore after her for a recession I don't want you to get hurt said the woman

They're gone said Alex as she and the woman's dog came back Into the home well we better head back said Roxcey wait since you're here take this said the old woman as she gave Roxcey a stack of cash. Thanks, nana said Roxcey and hugs her as she left out the door Alex looked at the woman and the woman nodded back to her.'

At the college Kara, Maggie and Clark arrived at the college dance while Jhone and his team of deo agents wait outside nearby said Jhone. Once inside Kara, Clark and Maggie walk in I don't see them said Maggie she probably is here yet lets just hang around and wait said Clark he then starts walking around am sorry I just can't wait said Maggie she then walks back out of dance Kara then goes after her hey wait what's wrong asked Kara.

I will tell you what's wrong a month ago me and Alex wore getting married but in an instant its everything over between us now she wants to kill me said Maggie as she started crying. We will get her back said Kara as she pulls Maggie into a hug.

Suddenly Kara hears the doors open Kara then quickly pulls Maggie into the girl's bathroom with her what's going on asked Maggie they then open the door slightly its Alex and that girl from the camera video said Kara. Wait Alex I need to use the bathroom first said Roxcey shit whispered Kara they then quickly hide in a bathroom tole Roxy and Alex then enters the bathroom Roxy then goes into a bathroom tole next to where Maggie and Kara are suddenly Alex then starts growling pain Kara and Maggie watched as Alex took off her new jacket they then noticed Alex's vines wore glowing red. Alex then undoes her upper part of her dress Maggie then gasp as she saw Alex's back bleeding. Alex then pulls her dress back into place as Roxy came out Alex are you okay am fine really she asked she then smacks at Alex's back Alex then snaps at Roxcey I thought you're fine mocked Roxy I will be it just need to heal said Alex. Well after the dance I can make it better said Roxcey as she kissed Alex. Alex then groped Roxcey's butt, okay if we do it here we will miss the dance said Roxcey. They then leave the bathroom that was close said Maggie why didn't she smell us asked Kara I kinda of gas before they came in blushed Kara oh said Maggie.

So now what asked Maggie we need to tell Jhone when I plain said Kara about two more hours into the dance the college students wore congratulate Roxcey and Link on their genus of the year. Outside Jhone and a team of deo agents wore getting into the firefighter suits back inside Kara and Maggie wore looking for a fire alarm meanwhile Roxcey was giving Alex a neckless that Link had upgraded as Alex puts it's on her eyes turned red then back to normal.

And here's the secret gift you had me make said link and this he then pulls out sword shift now not the time but when it is you will love it said Link thank you said Alex and Roxy then gives him the money. Then Maggie pulls the alarm the whole room started flashing white lights as a loud siren blared people then started to leave the gym making their way outside Alex and Roxy go out the back door.

Alex I don't see or smell smoke said Roxcey I don't either we need to leave now said Alex suddenly a green bullet fires off heading for Roxcey Alex then blocks it from hitting Roxcey as it goes into Alex's shoulder then green laser lights shined on both Alex and Roxcey well I never thought I would see you fighting with Supergirl said Lillian I want you to work with me and my team why would I want to do that asked Alex because the girl you once loved she wants to you back even if she has to kill her I won't let that happened snarled Alex but that ex-girlfriend of your even has your sister helping to capture you and put into cell.

Alex they don't want to help you they want to to use your new gift just like how they are using Supergirl explained Lillian as she walked around them suddenly another bullet is fired off hitting Roxcey from the back. Alex then catches her what have you done yelled Alex her turned red before Lillian could speak Maggie Kara, Jhon and the deo team comes running up look at the bullet Alex we use green that one is normal said Lillian she then runs up to a helicopter as they leave.

Alex let use her stay away from us growled Alex she then pulls out the sword Link and Roxy gave her Kara then falls to her keens well it seems I am more stronger now she then puts it back and picks up Roxcey and runs off.

Kara wake up wake up said Maggie now in her lead kryptonite suit we know where they're going then let's go.

Once they got Roxcey,s nana,s place Alex knocked on the door Nana then opens and gasps at the sight of her grand

daughter we wore attacked said Alex quickly bring her to the lab said the old woman. Alex the put Roxcey on the medical table said the woman Alex she struggled am here Roxy just stay with me begged Alex Nana then plugs a heart monitor she then aims a scanner at Roxcey I see the bullet it looks like it went in from her up to her chest Alex get the medical tool Alex then did as she was told okay the bullet is on her left side of her chest cut an opening said Nana as she shined a light as Alex cut into Roxcey.

Roxcey then started to sit up Roxcey don't move said, Nana, but it hurts said Roxy please Roxcey be strong said Alex as took Roxy,s hand Nana then pulls apart the flesh as she looks for the bullet I see it Alex I don't feel so good as Nana pulls at the bullet more blood comes running out Nana Alex I love you both said Roxcey don't leave me said Alex Nana then pulls out the bullet quickly child get the electric device spoke the old woman.

Stand back Alex said nana the woman then shocks Roxcey but nothing she then does it again still noting she then sets it at a higher setting and shocks Roxcey again but it didn't work am sorry dear but its too late for her said the old woman Alex then cries out in pain as she lost part of herself nana then cries as well.


	6. Chapter 6 save her

Chapter six

Saver her

Okay see if there are any dogs outside said Jhone Kara then uses her x-ray all clear they're in a dog pine sleeping said Kara. It might be best to wait for them to come out said Maggie, for now, let's

siround the mansion said Jhone.

Inside the mansion

Alex was sitting by Roxcey while Roxcey was not breathing Alex was holding her hand while she was sleeping Nana then placed a hand on Alex shoulder am sorry dear but I don't think she will make it said the old woman. Tears ran down Alex face Nana then pulls Alex into a hug as she too was crying Nana then takes Alex out of the lab and turn off the light with Roxcey laying on the bed.

Am sorry I should never have let her come with me that night said Alex it's not your fault dear but I know she loved you so much can you call me once you have planned the funeral asked Alex sure will said Nana be back as soon as I can said Alex she then walks out the door.

Well, the pain is gone but how do I get them to come out asked Alex talking to herself she then starts to walk when a green laser dot shined on her shoulder. Dman it said Alex suddenly a green dart hits her left shoulder Alex then stumbles back she then turns around and looks back to the mansion goodbye Roxcey said Alex.

Another dart the comes towards her but misses she then starts running into the wood as Alex runs through the trees her vision growing more burly she then trips over a fallen tree. Alex then noticed a clearing up ahead once there she then saw the moon and sat down and pulls out the dart marshion said Alex suddenly Alex was hit with two more darts into her mid-side the other her back she then saw Maggie hold a sniper gun walking towards her Alex it's me Maggie am here to take you home said Maggie in a low voice. Am staying here growled Alex she then falls from the sleeping drug buts she gets back up. and knocks the gun out her hands leave me alone slurred Alex she steps away from her. Another dart then hits Alex in the thigh Alex then looks into the other direction Alex let me help you like you help Roxcey said Alex.

What do you mean asked Maggie if you hadn't fired that gun she wouldn't be dead snapped Alex she then grabs hold of Maggie's wrist and bends it Maggie then kneels in pain Alex then takes her gun only to fall from the kryptonite lead. Alex are you alright asked Maggie as she placed a hand on Alex back suddenly dragon-like wings grow out of her back as Alex vomits blood she then grabs hold of Maggie and slams her down causing her scream in pain Clark Jhone and Kara then rush in to help. Alex then starts to chock Maggie also while burning at the same time Clark then tackles Alex into the ground while Kara and Jhone help Maggie up you're bleeding said Kara her hand now stand with maggie's blood. I think her cells mutated again said Jhone that may explain the new powers but they seem small said Jhone that's because they're still developing said Kara Clark then tries to restrain her olay to be punched back. Alex then grabs his arm pushes him on his stomach and stomps her foot on his arm pulls it out of sock it and throws him Clark yelled Kara Alex you have to stop this I will stop if you leave me alone we can't do that Alex said Jhone.

Then you will all die starting with her said Alex pointing to Maggie Clark then grabs Alex and slams her to the ground leaving a crater. Don't fight me Alex said Clark pinning her down get the collar on yelled Jhone Alex then starts to transform into her mutated form. And heads butts Clark it didn't work and does it again causing him to fall back Alex then grabs hold of his neck and burns it Kara then fly up to Alex and punches her only to have Alex cath Kara's fist and pulls her in kicks her still holding on to her then slams her down and kicks at her ribs. I will finish you soon said Alex she then goes over to Maggie Alex snap out of it said Jhone I know how you feel about fire said Alex threating him.

Jhone then looks at Maggie Alex then punches him but he daoges it and kicks her back he then pulls out a lead kryptonite sword Alex keels in pain as he walks closer to her. Am sorry Alex said Jhone suddenly Alex's vines glowed red as her eyes suddenly a circle of fire formed around them she then uses it and forms a ball of fire around Jhone you should be sorry said Alex Jhone then started to yell for Kara as she tries to get up Alex then stops the fire.

Now that every one out of my way it's just you and me said Alex Maggie then pulls a lead kryptonite knife and swings it at Alex I don't want to you hurt Alex. Too late said Alex then kicks Maggie knocking her down Alex then uses her wolflike claws and scratches Maggie's stomach. Alex then smashes in Maggie's collar bone stop Alex yelled Maggie not until you die said Alex she then starts to burn Maggie shoulder suddenly Alex is tackle from the side by Kara. Kara then wrestles Alex to the ground Kara catch yelled Maggie as she throws Kara the lead kryptonite knife Kara then puts it beside Alex weakening her Kara then puts the collar on Alex's neck and jumps off her.

Alex then runs towards Kara but Maggie then pushes a button causing Alex to fall from the lead kryptonite and fires a sleeping dart at Alex she then falls asleep still in her mutated form. Jhone gets up and helps Clark up while Maggie and Kara handcuff Alex's hands we have to get her back to HQ said Kara. Already covered said Jhone bring it in said Jhone talking into his earpiece a large helicopter then comes over the trees and lands in front of them Maggie then picks up Alex do want me to carry her offered Kara no am fine said Maggie she then buckles up Alex while everybody else got in their sits Maggie sat beside Alex holding her hand. Sir Lillain Luther and her men have got away from us said the pilot.

Once at HQ Maggie and Jhone took Alex to a cell and locks her in still sleeping they then look at Alex's wings so now she can fly and has fire powers? Asked Maggie yeah we will need to get DNA from her said Jhone I do it be careful said Jhone Maggie then slowly opens the cell plucks some fur off Alex. Roxy? Asked Alex shhh go back to sleep you're safe now said Maggie as she patted Alex's red fur. She then gives it to Jhone I will give this to the lab for them to look at coming asked Jhone.

No I will stay a bit longer said Maggie her wound had now stopped bleeding she sits and watches Alex sleep then Maggie falls asleep as well.

Back at Maison Uma and the other dogs came running back to Nana those decodes worked well said Nana she then takes the go pros and gives them each a large chew bone as their threat she then uploads them watches what happened to Alex. Suddenly the old woman gets an afowful idea and goes back to the lab and hooks Roxy's dead body to a bunch of cords and a heart monitor. She then puts kryptonite in Roxy's chest and gives the dead woman's body a strong voltage shock but nothing happened she then focuses all the power from the lab into the electric shock and zaps it again. Roxy eyes then snap open green as she gasped for air and shoots straight up.

Roxy then looks at her Nana in shock and jumps off the bed she then falls to the floor in pain as black wolf fur grows over her body. Suddenly her back grows spike as her muscles grow larger and stronger Nana then noticed a narrow streak of red fur on Roxy's back and stomach Roxy then looks at Nana with burning red eyes Nana then reaches her hand out to clam Roxy down. But Roxy knocks the old woman across the lab leaving a huge gash on the woman's head Roxy then rip through the lab destroying everything in her path. She then leaves the lab running through the hall of the mansion she then jumps out the window and runs back to the city.

What have I done said the old woman she then pulls out a white remote press it 911 who is this speaking asked the man on the line am injured and I can't get up okay we send someone to help you mama thank you said the woman.

Once Roxy made it back to the city she then goes to the motel once inside the room she then takes out a box and packs up her stuff once outside she then sees a man driving up to the building Roxcey then jumps him taking the mans keys to a black Silverado truck and drives off heading to national city.

The next morning

Maggie wakes up in the medbay she then feels something odd on her chest and notice a stitching and a few more on her stomach she then gets out of bed and puts her clothes on and goes to Alex's cell room with food for herself and her once lover she then carefully sits down and eats her sausage biscuits. Suddenly Alex wakes to the smell she then noticed Maggie and punches at the glass I want to help you Alex but I can,t, if you are trying to hurt me, said Maggie in a low voice she then shows Alex her favert chicken biscuit Alex then turns her back towards Maggie I know it's your favert said Maggie as she pushes it closer to Alex's cell and opens the food door and carefully turns around not looking at Alex.

Alex then turns back around and looks at the food and looks up at Maggie and tilts her head to the side in confusion. She then takes the chicken biscuit and starts eating it Maggie then turns around as well and watches Alex. eat she then closes the food door. Maggie then gets up and starts leaving the room why…what? Said Maggie looking at Alex sitting down why did you do this after I almost killed you why are here asked Alex because I love you and after being around your family so long now I learned not to give up on the ones you love answered Maggie. And I know deep down inside you still love me as well and your sister still loves too we all want you back Alex said Maggie she then leaves the room Alex then pulls out her a picture of Roxy and herself from the dance that night.

Out in the main control room Maggie walks in seeing Kara Jhone, Clark and Winn talking so what do we have today asked Maggie well there's been a 911 call in jump city well is it big for us to step in and help yes answered Jhone. It seems the old lady we saw a couple of nights ago was found in her lab badly hurt she's awake and she waiting for us to call her back something happened in her lab she wants our help said Jhone okay said Maggie should be up and about after last night asked Clark am fine lets just focus on the new task said Maggie feeling pain in her neck

Alright so what happened last night well late last night Alex brought Roxy to my house with a really bad gun wound I did what I could to safe but it was bad there was nothing I could do but num the pain. It tore Alex so bad that she left I too was broken after I pulled myself together I did something I regrut doing I used a piece of kryptonite and electricity and brought to life but before I did I had Alex give some of her blood to keep Roxy alive. so now Roxy is just like Alex her a video when turned said the old woman

They then see Roxy tearing apart the woman's lab leaving it in ruins. we have to help her said Kara that the thing she may look and sound like Roxy but that's not her soul must have moved on said Jhone. I think might have a good idea where she might be going said Nana I think she looking for Alex please let her now said the old woman before I leave for good tell Alex to come back to my home and there should be a list of thing to do most of it is a secret I left everything in my will to Roxy and Roxy made her will to Alex before that night why are you talking like that asked Kara. my husband died 20 years ago my son in law is in jail my daughter is dead and now granddaughter is gone so I wish to join them said then the woman she then lefts apart of the covers and pulls out a needle tell Alex and Roxy I love them said Nana. she then injects it into her arm. Winn then turns off the video chat she just gave up just like that? Said Kara some people do it when they feel sad said Jhone placing a hand on Kara's back she really loved Roxy enough to leave all her money to her and welcome Alex as one of her own even Roxy loved Alex that she left a will to her said Winn.

Maggie then walks out the room outside national city Roxy waits for the moon to rise as night time closed in over the city she let out a howl and drives into the city.


	7. Chapter 7 save her part 2

Chapter 7

Save her

Part 2

2:30 am

Holt who goes there asked a deo garde as a woman dressed in a black cloke am here for Alex spoke the woman. Are you a friend of hers asked the garde am her lover said the woman she then lifts the hood back and her eyes glow red. The garde then reaches for his ear pice but the woman growls and grabs him by his hand and snaps it.

Anther garde runs at her but she lowers herself and grabs the man by his uniform and toss him over her head and stomps on the man's throat. She then takes their key cards and goes inside.

2:50

The woman then finds Alex's cell and walks into the chamber sees she's sleeping she slides one of the cards and unlocks the door. The woman then runs her hand into Alex's hair Alex then opens her eyes and she then noticed the smell of the woman that's near her. Roxy? Said Alex she then sits up and looks at her closer you're alive she whispered she then hugs her tight I thought they killed you she said they did but you and my Nana brought me back said Roxy.

Come let's get out of here said Roxy I cant said Alex why asked Roxy they put this collar on me once I leave this place it will set the alarm off explained Alex let me try something said Roxy she tries the key cards but they both didn't work. I will be back said Roxy she then walks out the cell Alex then watches as Roxy leaves the room.

About five minutes later Roxy comes back with a key and opens Alex cells again and removes the collar from Alex's neck. They then make their to an exit but wore stopped when two deo agents spotted them freeze held the woman agents with her gun drown what are doing with agent Danvers asked the woman. We wore just leaving said Roxy she and Alex then grabs both the deo agents and knock them out they then leave the deo.

The next morning

Who let her out yelled Jhone sir some woman in a black cloke took our key card and went in explained the man from last night. This woman what did she look like asked Kara I forgot but I do know she had these red glowing eyes said the man Kara then eyed Jhone and you what did you two see asked Jhone we saw the woman taking agent Danvers out we tried to stop them but they knocked us out and left said the woman.

Jhone then lets out a sigh alright you're dismissed until forther notice said Jhone the agents then leave the room with only him and Kara left. So what do we do now asked Kara call Lena and see if her team can make more lead kryptonite and I will call Maggie and the and another team to help us said Jhone. Who else can help us asked Kara but Jhone didn't answer her and left.

Once back at the mansion

Roxy took Alex to the lab and checked for any injuries she then noticed huge bloodstains on the back of Alex shirt. What happened asked Roxy am not really sure but when the deo wore trying to capture me my back started burning up and I was vomiting blood then wigs grow out my back explained Alex. Can I see them asked Roxy.

Alex hops off the table and starts to trigger her wings more blood then started to ooze out as her wings grow out. Roxy looked in awe and worried for Alex how do you feel asked Roxy hurts I want you to cut them off said Alex. You want to do what asked Roxy shocked by the request I don't want them said Alex and retracted them back into her back. Okay, but what if they grow back Alex then froze up after hearing that statement. I will need lead kryptonite and I know just who can do it said Alex.

Meanwhile, Maggie and four other police officers wore arresting some men and putting in the back of their cars suddenly Maggie's phone goes of helo she spoke Maggie I have bad news Roxy freed Alex earlier this moring said Jhone but I also need to talk to you said Jhone okay I will be there soon said Maggie and hung up.

At the deo Jhone was sitting in his office on his computer looking up special help places he then finds a website called arkum asylum he then reads the help they offer.

TO BE CONTINUED

JUST LIKE THE DARK COMICS, I HEAR ABOUT HOW SOMETIMES DC COMICS DO DRAK SIDE STORYS THIS STOY WILL BE GOING INTO THAT KIND DIRECTION.


End file.
